The King
WARNING: The subject of this article contains major spoilers for the Gameverse series. Anyone not at this point in the series SHOULD NOT READ. The King (real name Andrew Johnson) is the Supreme Ruler of the World Government, and commander of the five World Leaders under him. He is the son of Reggie and Roxy Johnson, and older brother of King Sandy. When on undercover missions, he uses the alias Sir Knightly, most notable as the comic relief for the Big Mom Pirates. The King is the main antagonist of Legend of the Seven Lights, alongside Ragaj Gnik. History Past “I don’t want to say my parents are evil, I don’t want to say ''any adult is evil. There are bad decisions and there are wrong decisions. There are things we can misinterpret as evil, but first, try to put yourselves in that other person’s shoes. The next time you’re fighting a supervillain trying to give kids extra homework, or you’re angry at your parents for feeding you vegetables… first, try to understand them. Maybe they have good intentions but are approaching it the wrong way. Maybe we just don’t accept the actions as good. What I’m trying to say is, we may be an organization bent on fighting adult tyranny… but it’s important that we know the difference between true evil and misunderstandings.”'' -Andrew's speech (src) Andrew and his brother, Sandy were descended from a long line of World Leaders on their father's side, and also descended from the Noble Earthbender Family, Quartzite, on their mother's side. Their father, Reggie was the current King of the World. Andrew always demonstrated greater leadership skills than his brother, so his father took him to Mt. Mariejoa to train him to become a King. When Andrew was five, he signed up for CND Training. One day, Andrew was left behind when the transport ship took the other cadets home, so an older boy named Travis Wickens agreed to give Andrew a lift. Andrew told Travis to take him to Mariejoa, but was berated by his father for not telling the stranger to take him to his mother's house. Travis kept Andrew's World Government connections a secret, and the two become good friends. Eventually, Andrew passed Arctic Training and became Numbuh 100. Andrew got the job of Leader's Assistant to Supreme Leader Numbuh 296. Through unexplained circumstances, Andrew learned of 296's corruption, and teamed up with some friends to expose the traitorous leader. At Age 9, Andrew earned the office of Supreme Leader. During the ceremony, Andrew told his operatives a speech, saying that next time they fight a villain or their parents feed them vegetables, they should try to understand the reasons behind their actions and not completely judge them as evil. A seven-year-old recruit named Chad Dickson challenges Andrew to arm-wrestling, and embarrassingly, Chad beats him. Andrew goes to his new office and is greeted by Travis, and confides in Travis his dilemma whether or not he should tell the operatives about his background. Travis suggests he should only do so if it's important and bids farewell. Andrew returns home, where his father once again tries to get Andrew adapted to the Octogan. Andrew is then ordered to recap what he's learned so far due to the Octogan's visions. During the events of Sixth Age, Andrew sent Travis and a team of operatives to investigate Jonah Icarus. Travis was killed by the villain, and Andrew helped in Jonah's defeat. Andrew didn't allow Travis's death to discourage him and continued to lead KND proudly. He witnessed the arrival of new operatives like Nigel Uno, Nolan York, and Rachel T. McKenzie. On the day of his decommissioning, he declined the offer to join Teens Next Door and let his memories be erased. (However, this was a ruse, as decommissioning didn't affect the Octogan-exposed Andrew.) Chad Dickson succeeded him as leader. Andrew learned all three forms of Haki, including Conqueror's. Nextgen Series "As an old friend of mine once said... no spoilers." -The King, after Chris nearly blurted out "Sir Knightly's" identity. (src) When Andrew learned that his brother and Minish Queen, Lánshelly were getting married, he was disgusted, as he despised the Minish for being proof of the Dimensional Fusion. He didn't attend the wedding between the two. Two years before the current time, Reggie died from the Octogan's power, so Andrew became the new King of the World, the new possessor of the Octogan. With its power, Andrew saw beyond the universe's timeline, and the terrifying power that existed beyond the Time Gate. Andrew visited Sandy at his Sand Castle, expressing his worry over the Apocalypse, telling him why the Twenty Keys can't come together. Andrew notes his plan to create the Grand Inferi Army, requiring a God Fruit that has long been extinct. (Seemingly, he knows that Sandy's daughter, Gonshiri possesses plantbending that can revive dead plants.) Andrew tells Sandy to refer to him as "King" from now on, not wishing certain people to know his identity. In Operation: FAIL, The King comes to Wendy Marvell in Rozeland while she is despairing about her mistake. Using the Octogan, he showed Wendy brief, though misleading visions about her past, giving her the idea that Lord Voldemort is her father. The King gets her to return to Black Acropolis to meet "Voldemort" in Professor Bob's lab. In The Great Candied Adventure, Sir Knightly is invited to join the Big Mom Pirates by Augustus von Fizzuras, then greets Big Mom and Nickel Joe at Candied Island. He marshes down some stairs and trips on a cupcake, bouncing down the rest of the way. He accompanies Black John for most of the voyage, and joined Nickel Joe in going to Licorice Lands, where he was brutally trampled on by wildebeest. Later, Knightly fell in the sea and was chased by a unagi, until the creature sent him flying all the way to the Sunny Day, where the Raccoon Pirates met him. They became friends for a short time, until the Big Moms came to retrieve him, and Knightly revealed his "treacherous" side. Following the Caramel Canyon adventure, Knightly was fired from a cannon up to the sky, landing in the Cotton Clouds. There, he ambushed the Raccoons and battled Sheila Frantic, until she knocked him out, causing him to poof into smoke. Knightly joined his crewmates in attacking the Raccoons at Loompa Land, letting Chris beat him senselessly until the Uno was worn out, unable to penetrate his armor. Sir Knightly then carried the Rainbow Lolli to Candied Island (breaking part of it while trying to pick up), and was put in charge of overseeing the baking of Mom's cake. Chris showed up and engaged Sir Knightly in another fight, this time with more endurance as he ate Fanny's healthy cooking. Lala and Kirie later come to destroy the cake, and when a swarm of Anti Guys prevent them, Chris is unable to assist with Knightly in the way. But when Lala brings in a sack of Honey Candies, Knightly and the Anti Guys go crazy and try to eat them. When Big Mom becomes Sugar Queen and burrows beneath the island, Knightly curiously peeks into the gaping hole she created. When Sheila flies up with Big Mom in tow, the force of the giant woman blows Knightly away. Following Mom's defeat, Chris runs up to Knightly and kicks his helmet clean off. He is stunned by Knightly's true identity, but the man uses Conqueror's Haki to knock him out. Knightly puts his helmet back on and uses a strange power to remove Chris's memory of him. Finally, Sir Knightly returns to his headquarters at the World Government, putting on his normal garb as "The King". He discusses with the World Leaders that one of the Lights (Sheila) has awakened, and the War must begin soon. They aim to save the world from The Apocalypse and end the Dimensional Fusion. In Legend of the Seven Lights, The King contacts King Sandy via a Dial, wanting to know if the Minish Princess is still there, and that Sandy is sure she's the right one before he sends his special team. The King and his Leaders then meet with the Corporate Presidents, explaining why the 20 Keys mustn't be united. The following morning, The King senses Nigel Uno climing the side of Mariejoa, so he orders all of his citizens to take shelter. Nigel confronts The King and the World Leaders, and a cataclysmic battle ensues that destroys God's Domain. The King, with the help of his colleagues, conducts the Crucification Ritual and destroys Nigel in his Malladus form. Afterwards, The King absorbs Malladus's soul into the Octogan, then uses the gem's power to restore Mariejoa and its inhabitants. He mourns the death of Numbuh One. Later, The King goes down to Morgan Uno to apologize for killing her cousin, and while she's angry, she agrees that their goal is more important and Nigel was the one who picked a fight. The King returns to his throne shortly before the Grim Reaper appears and demands Nigel's body. The King willingly gives him the body, and before Grim leaves, he promises that Cheren Uno will come here to destroy him. Following Carter Pewterschmidt's defeat, The King orders CP10 to go after the Seventh Light, Maddy Murphy. However, The King would later watch as CP10's strongest member, Rob Lucci, comes flying in through the ceiling of his throne room, defeated. The King is then utterly shocked to learn Maddy wasn't the Light, it was Zach. This causes the Octogan to become rampant and misbehave for a time. Following the Octogan's wishes, The King flies down to Midway Peak after Morgan is defeated by Cheren and Sunni. He destroys Midway Peak with a Hyper Beam, but the heroes and Morgan were rescued by Mikaela Chariton. Cheren goes Fierce Deity and attempts to fight Andrew, but The King rips off the powerful mask and crushes it in his hand, freeing Knil's spirit. Morgan questions why he tried to kill her, and Andrew confirms he was following the Octogan's suggestion. Mika teleports them away, and Morgan would refuse to work for the Government any longer because of this revelation. On May 22, the World Leaders initiate the Grand Inferius after acquiring the God Fruit. The White Lotus Revolutionaries invade their turf, and The King clashes with Rachel Uno and Fanny Drilovsky. After the World Leaders have been defeated, The King uses the Octogan to trap everyone in a nightmare reality. Panini Drilovsky confronts Andrew nervously, but The King weakens her with Conqueror's Haki, and is impressed by her slight resistance. Nolan York then speaks to Andrew, trying to tell him that his friends wouldn't have wanted this, that he's destroying everything they loved. Andrew removes the Octogan, showing remorse. As a false act of good will, Andrew gives Nolan the Octogan, only to have its supreme power render Nolan helpless. Andrew punches Nolan over the mountain ledge, but Cheren Uno rescues and heals him in his new God Tier form. God Cheren clashes with King Andrew and knocks him out. After the Firstborn free Arceus from Abram Johnson, Andrew recovers and uses the Octogan to absorb Arceus's energy. From this, he creates a titanic machine called the Crown Goliath, assuming his Sir Knightly personality as he cockily mocks the heroes. He threatens to absorb Cheren's God Chi, forcing the boy to revert to human form and climb to the top of the Goliath. Once at the top, Cheren quickly assumes his God Tier form and lays a deadly blow to the Octogan. The Crown Goliath crumbles as Andrew tries to escape in a ship, but Cheren easily destroys the ship and deals the final punches on Andrew. The King falls to the ground armorless, and his Octogan is seized by Cheren. Andrew smirks as the Octogan begins destroying him, but Cheren's fellow operatives all grab the Octogan together and stop the pain. When Andrew grabs it, the pain spreads to him, but Jagar King seals the Octogan in a Chi Container. Andrew falls unconscious and has a vision of Travis and Dillon, who express their disappointment. Andrew realizes that the Octogan may have been wrong all along, as it didn't foresee his defeat. When Andrew awakens, he is chi-cuffed by the victorious heroes, along with the other World Leaders. Andrew leads Team Sandman down to the castle basement to tell Hugo Strange to end the Inferius. To their shock, Dr. Strange was already dead, and his power source - Zeref - escaped. Outside, Medusa arrives with the Thirteen Darknesses. After they introduce their selves, Ragaj Gnik appears and orders Specter to seize the Octogan. He then uses Specter as a Chroniton Bomb and seemingly destroys Andrew. After they leave, Zach Murphy reveals to have saved Andrew using Bo-bobo Kempo. He, his son, and his fellow Leaders are locked in Arctic Prison until further notice. Battles *Sir Knightly vs. Sheila Frantic. *Sir Knightly vs. Chris Uno. *World Leaders vs. Nigel Uno. *The King vs. Cheren Uno (briefly). *Grand Inferius. **The King vs. Order of the White Lotus. **The King vs. Cheren Uno. Relationships Reggie Johnson Reggie was Andrew's father, the King of the World. Reggie always pushed Andrew to become stronger and succeed him as King. Andrew hated when his father made him touch the Octogan and endure its horrible pain. For a long time, Andrew didn't believe in his father's ideals. Sandy Johnson Sandy is Andrew's little brother, an earthbender. Andrew was against Sandy's marriage to a Minish, while Sandy defends his wife, creating tension between the brothers. When Andrew was stressed about becoming King, Sandy was willing to help him, even if it meant using his daughter's powers for Andrew's gain. Travis Wickens Travis was a good friend of Andrew, who knew Andrew's background as the Prince of the World and kept it secret. Andrew was distraught by Travis's death. Rob Lucci Rob Lucci is the top assassin of CP10. Andrew has a close bond with Lucci, as they both desire to defy the force known as "fate." Appearance The King has messy brown hair and a 5-o'clock shadow on tan skin. His left eye is a deep blue while his right eye is an empty socket, where he sticks the Octogan. The King dresses in silver armor with a purple cape, spiked shoulder cuffs, golden spiky crown on his head, and a pan over his head with a washed-off number. As Sir Knightly, he dresses completely in pots and pans, wearing the same helmet pan he wears as his normal garb. It's unknown if he wears other garb underneath, but he shows no parts of his skin. When visiting Sandy 2 years ago, The King wore a white sleeveless shirt, green army pants, and black boots, as well as his pan helmet. When talking to Wendy, he wore a white robe and a Chinese straw hat. Personality Andrew loved the Kids Next Door more than anything else, and was glad to be Supreme Leader. He was proud of all his operatives and his friends. Andrew hated living in Mariejoa and hated when his father forced him to touch the Octogan. He believed that, even if the Dimensional Fusion was real, they shouldn't blame it for all their problems. Andrew was distraught when Travis died, and blamed himself as Leader, but he was determined to keep leading his operatives and helping them. Andrew accepted his decommissioning proudly, turning down the offer of TND (because it wouldn't have worked out and decommissioning didn't work on him). Andrew continued to monitor the KND using the Octogan, but exposure to the Octogan made Andrew begin to believe the rise of element benders would inevitably destroy the universe. When the Octogan convinced Andrew that everything that's happened has been the work for a puppeteer, Andrew truly accepted his role as The One Hundredth King. He was determined to end the Dimensional Fusion and return peace to the world. He is still very connected with his inner child, the reason he chooses to wear a pan helmet, and his "Sir Knightly" alias. Andrew was detested by his brother's marriage to a Minish, calling it beastiality, but his main reason was that Minish were also a result of the Dimensional Fusion. As Sir Knightly, he is very energetic and excited, and shows little competence with his childish behavior. He looked at all his peers like Black John and Nickel Joe as teachers, and he often drives them crazy. While they expect him to sound more British, he uses terms from other languages like Spanish or Japanese. However, he actually has a southwestern accent. Abilities The King's armor apparently makes him very hard to damage, but he seems easy to knock around. His armor is very durable, and he won't knock out no matter how much he's punched, and this results in his assaulter to wear out from exhaustion. He moves fast with his frantic personality. The King possesses Conqueror's Haki of reasonable range, able to knock out many fish and a sea monster from above the Big Ma'am's deck. He also has Armament Haki, increasing the strength of physical attacks, and Observation Haki, though he scarcely uses it. The King possesses and has control of the Octogan, the most powerful timebending device in the universe. With it, he can remove and alter someone's memory, doing so to Chris after he discovered his true identity and making the boy think he was hit by a boulder. Using the Octogan, he can see beyond the boundaries of reality and timeline, and allows The King to collect energy from the Spirit World. This way, The King has become an energybender of incredible power, and through this was able to control the Hell Flames of Malladus Uno. The King is also able to fly at great speed with his Energy Chi, even though in physical form. Being the ruler of the world, The King has immense political power, able to command any governments aligned with them and order CP10. With the combined work of his five World Leaders, The King can perform a Crucification Ritual and subdue any godlike entity. The King's Power Level is at least 9600. Stories He's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Sixth Age *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (mentioned) *Operation: FAIL (Chapter 4) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *The King's theme song is "Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold. *He shares the same name as Andrew Johnson, 17th President of the United States. He carries the tradition of each World Leader being named after a political figure. **This is a reference to him being a main (Number 1) antagonist in Seven Lights. *Both The King and his fellow Leader, Lucas Stonebuddy, are members of Noble Earthbender Families, except Lucas is a reincarnation. *The whole concept behind The King is based off of Madara Uchiha from Naruto, who went by the alias Tobi (and acted like a joke), and secretly had another, TRUE name. *Before his true name was revealed, some believed he was Jagar King, as he can control time and wears a purple cape. Furthermore, Jagar wanted to stop the prophecy as well. *Since he is called "Uncle Andrew" by Shelly, this is a reference to Andross from Star Fox, who was called Uncle Andross by his nephew, Andrew. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Fake Name Users Category:Main Villains Category:Kings Category:Christians Category:Energybenders Category:Johnson Family Category:Noble Earthbender Families Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Global Command Category:Reformed Villains Category:Convicted Category:Deceased Characters Category:KND Characters Category:World Government Workers